Astoria Greengrass (Sweets)
Astoria Eurydice Malfoy (born Greengrass) 'was born December 19, 1981 to Waldorf and Queenie Greengrass. Her older sister was Daphne Greengrass. She grew up in the height of pureblood society but always had an interest in the muggle world. At a young age she was diagnosed with a blood curse in the Greengrass family. She attended Hogwarts when she was eleven years old and was Sorted into Slytherin. She did well as a student and befriended the only muggle-born Sorted into Slytherin that year. During the Carrows' reign in her fifth year, she joined Dumbledore's Army. She helped Professor Slughorn bring back reinforcements during the latter half of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was named as a Prefect in her Sixth Year and helped make reformations towards the Slytherin House. She grew up to marry Draco Malfoy. She had a child with him in 2006. She died on August 29, 2020, in the privacy of their mansion, having succumbed to her curse. Biography Childhood Pureblood Society Greengrass was raised as the daughter of a socialite and was exposed to society often at an early age. She took an early interest in the muggle world despite of this. She also liked playing outside. She was a sickly child, however, and often came down with mild to severe illnesses. Blood Curse In 1987, Greengrass came down with a severe fever and coughing fits. Baffled by their youngest daughter's fragile health, Waldorf and Queenie took Greengrass to a Healer Prewett at St. Mungo's to treat her. There, the girl was diagnosed with the blood curse that had plagued the Greengrass family. She was told she would have to restrict her activity and would never be able to have children due to its severe reduction of her lifespan. No longer was Greengrass allowed to play outside for lengthy periods of time for fear of her overexerting herself. Greengrass was not allowed to play Quidditch or Quodpot because of the blood curse. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Greengrass received her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday and accepted. She was Sorted into Slytherin House and befriended the only Muggle-born in her dormitory, Alice Tolipan due to her curiosity about those she considered inferior. Her beliefs radically changed. It is known that she had multiple boyfriends prior to her sixth year, some of whom attempted to pressure her into sexual activities. Fifth Year (1997-1998) It is known that Greengrass joined Dumbledore's Army and resisted the Carrows during this time. She also participated in the Battle of Hogwarts Being both a Slytherin and underage, Greengrass was sent away for the first half of the battle. She returned after the midnight truce with Professor Slughorn and other reinforcements. She survived the battle, and learned that her parents would be tried for their crimes as Death Eaters. Sixth Year (1998-1999) Greengrass's family circumstances changed dramatically. Her father was given a life sentence in Azkaban for his crimes during the war, her mother soon to join after Astoria graduated from Hogwarts. Wanting to work her way to the top so she could restore her family's glory, Daphne Greengrass began a desk job at the Ministry. She was not allowed to join the Aurors because she had allied with the Death Eaters during the Battle of Hogwarts, but was forgiven on account of being barely of age at the time and under the influence of her parents. Greengrass was appointed as a prefect this year in the stead of the Carrow appointments from the previous year. She also studied Muggle Studies that year, among others, and met the new Professor, James Swanwhite. She gathered up the courage to tell James Selwyn that she was his niece. During this time she also became one of Rubeus Hagrid's star pupils alongside Rolf Scamander. She went back to Greengrass Manor for the winter holiday. She was left to entertain Draco Malfoy and struck up a friendship with him. The next day was her birthday, and she met up with Malfoy again. During the Greengrass New Years Party, Pansy Parkinson nearly murdered Greengrass for fear that Malfoy and Greengrass were having an affair. Greengrass was developing feelings for Malfoy, but put them to the side. When she returned to school, Greengrass developed a friendship with Theodora Fawley, her eventual aunt-in-law, and started to repair her friendship with Tolipan and make her prefect duties work. She was invited to attend Malfoy and Parkinson's wedding, and the morning of, Malfoy confessed his feelings to Greengrass, breaking off the marriage and beginning nasty rumors about Greengrass in the process. Seventh Year (1999-2000) It is known that Greengrass graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mother presumably was imprisoned in Azkaban with Waldorf after the graduation for her crimes during the Second Wizarding War. Adulthood Marriage to Draco Malfoy Greengrass was married to Draco Malfoy in 2002. She was married to him for four years before they had their child, Scorpius Malfoy. They had a sweeping romance and were very much in love. They debated from 2004 to 2006 whether to have children or not. Greengrass found she wanted children, and also did not want Malfoy to be alone when he died. There was also pressure from both of their families to continue the lineage. Malfoy, however, did not want Greengrass to die younger and did not care if the lineage died with them. Eventually, they did conceive a child and chose to keep it. Motherhood Greengrass was noted to be a great mother to Scorpius Malfoy. Her son took after her in many respects. She encouraged his curiosity and enthusiasm and taught him to be optimistic and believe the best in people. She fretted that the curse might pass on to him, a consequence she had not thought about during the two years of debate. Legacy She died in 2020, having succumbed to the blood curse. She was well-remembered for her optimistic and sunny personality. Her memory was enough to pull Draco Malfoy back from the dark side when Scorpius created a timeline in which Voldemort won. She was also considered to have "cursed" Scorpius by either supposedly concieving him with Voldemort, passing on her curse to him, or dying without seeing him to adulthood. Personality and Traits Physical Traits Greengrass was a pretty girl, although notedly not as pretty as her older sister. She had long thick curly brown hair that frizzed in heat. She often left it loose along her shoulders. She had an expressive heart-shaped face, a delicate nose, red lips, and doe-like brown eyes. She had a thin, frail body from her frequent illnesses and blood curse. She spoke in a lilting Welsh accent and had a register lower than most expected for such a small girl. Personality Greengrass was optimistic, compassionate, resourceful, and ambitious. She could be naïve and easily pushed over by her family. She also was not good at keeping secrets. She was shy, and often kept to herself. She could be a bit reckless and easily frustrated with the limitations forced on her by her curse. She also was curious about things she did not know and was willing to change her beliefs. Greengrass was surprisingly brave, although she considered herself cowardly and self-preserving. She had a lust for living that was brought out along with her recklessness when she was given a choice between living and surviving. She could be witty and feisty towards the men she romantically liked and enjoyed imitating her flirtatious sister and her sister's friends. She did not come off as sexy, however, because she was so shy and naïve and many that she was interested in only saw her as Daphne's little sister. Possessions * '''Wand-' Greengrass bought her wand from Ollivander's when she was eleven years old. It was made from English oak, indicating her friendly nature and skill with nature magic, had unicorn hair inside that was from the same unicorn that donated a hair to her husband's wand, was ten inches, and very springy. * '''Pewter Box- '''Greengrass owned a pewter box with a lock that only responded to her touch and was element-proof. She kept her muggle-objects collection in this box. * '''Watch- on her seventeenth birthday, Greengrass inherited her mother's watch, which contained a magical landscape of the Selwyn family castle. Powers and Abiliites Greengrass was a Pureblood witch from the Sacred Twenty-Eight and had strong abilities. * Nature Magic- 'Greengrass was good at weather charms in particular and was noted for being able to control the weather on a whim expertly. Her specialty and favorite spell was ''Ventus Tria. * '''Herbology- Greengrass liked plants and had a knack for growing them to the best results. * Care of Magical Creatures- '''Greengrass naturally attracted animals, especially unicorns and loved playing with the magical creatures. * '''Baking- '''Greengrass loved baking and enjoyed creating magical confections for friends and family to taste. * '''Muggle Studies- Greengrass collected muggle artifacts and was one of the best muggle scholars of her day. Relationships Family Parents Greengrass was not particularly close to her parents. They often did not have time for her, with her mother's socialite activities and her father's opportunistic schemes, and later their involvment in the Death Eaters. Her parents did care for her, for they tried to minimize the effects of the blood curse for her. Queenie was not there for her child as often as she should have been, leaving Greengrass resentful of the relationships she held with others. They did pressure her to have a child despite the ill effects, however, because their reputation as elite purebloods meant so much to them. Despite their differences in beliefs, Greengrass did visit her parents in Azkaban regularly. Sister Greengrass was closest to her sister. She often confided in her, and Daphne covered for Greengrass's difference in opinions on muggles. Despite disagreeing, they still loved each other and tried to make time for one another. Daphne was paranoid about Astoria's curse and acted more like a mother than Queenie did to Astoria. When Astoria was accused of having an affair with Draco Malfoy while Malfoy was engaged to Parkinson, Daphne sided with Parkinson. It was a long time before she believed that her sister would never have cheated with Malfoy. Daphne was devastated by Greengrass's death, and blamed Draco Malfoy for it. Son Greengrass loved her son more than her own life, as he represented her love for Draco. She inspired her son to be a good person. Unfortunately, around when he was eleven years old, he began hearing the rumors that he was Voldemort's son, and it began to strain their relationship despite him knowing that it was not true. He was deeply affected by her death. In-Laws The Malfoys severely disliked Greengrass for her anti-elitism principles. They also pressured her into carrying a child despite the health risks that came with it for her. Previously, during the Parkinson-Malfoy wedding rehearsal, Narcissa Malfoy was amicable towards Greengrass because she did not yet know about her love of muggle items, and thought her to be a good influence on Malfoy, as she made him happier than Parkinson did. Love Interests Draco Malfoy Malfoy was her husband. She knew him for most of her life and saw both the best and the worst of him. Greengrass developed an infatuation for her after the war and during his engagement to Pansy Parkinson. He asked about her, and befriended Greengrass when she was forced to entertain him while Parkinson went shopping for a bridal gown. He was interested in Greengrass's muggle objects collection because of the similarity to his Dark Artifacts collection. He helped her during a coughing fit, and Greengrass's crush on him only grew stronger. He also saved her life during the Greengrass New Year's Party when Parkinson nearly murdered her in a fit of jealousy. The morning before his wedding, Malfoy realized he did not love Parkinson, he loved Greengrass, and that Greengrass loved him back. He broke of his marriage so he could be with her. She decided to marry him in 2002, despite being only a few years out from Hogwarts. She loved him more than she did her own life. They argued for years over whether to have Scorpius or not. Greengrass did not want Malfoy to be alone after she died, but Malfoy did not want to risk her life in the process. They chose to have the child, once Malfoy realized how much Greengrass wanted him to have a child to keep him company. After Scorpius was born, Greengrass retired from her job, and Malfoy helped hide her and Scorpius away. Their relationship was briefly rocked by the rumor that the father of Scorpius was Voldemort, but they managed to overcome this obstacle. He loved her deeply as well, and never got over her death. He never remarried. Other Boyfriends Greengrass dated before, but she often broke off the relationship because of the pressure to engage in sexual activities despite the fact that such activities would take a heavy toll on her health. Friends Alice Tolipan Greengrass and Tolipan were best friends, despite Greengrass being from the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Tolipan being the only Muggle-born in her year in Slytherin. They maintained a great relationship that changed both of them and survived the war. Tolipan began distancing herself a little when she started dating her other close friend, Luca Caruso, and Greengrass was a little alone. Tolipan and Greengrass still stuck up for each other when their house targeted them for their views. They began to fight over how they were affected by the treatment of Slytherins in the new era under McGonagall. They began to makeup, however, in 1999. She attended Greengrass's funeral in 2019. Luca Caruso Caruso came from an Italian family that had immigrated to the U.K. In 1979, and was a bit of an outsider. He was Sorted into Slytherin and because he did not share the blood purity views of the rest of his housemates, he became friends with Greengrass and Tolipan. He began dating Tolipan in 1998, creating a distance between Caruso and Greengrass. He visited Greengrass's funeral in 2019. Rolf Scamander Greengrass and Scamander were in the same Care of Magical Creatures Class and befriended each other in 1998, when Greengrass began seeking out new friends after her two closest began dating. They were friendly acquaintances before that point. Both were star pupils in the class and enjoyed magizoology greatly. Scamander visited the funeral of Greengrass in 2019 with his wife and sons. Rivals Pansy Parkinson Greengrass and Parkinson both had feelings for Draco Malfoy. Parkinson recognized Greengrass's crush before Greengrass did and began treating her as a threat while trying to remain friends with Daphne. When she realized that Malfoy returned Greengrass' feelings more strongly than he did Parkinson's, she ended their engagement bitterly. Initially, she planted rumors about Greengrass having an affair, but eventually moved on with her life, and married Salazar Chapman instead. Celia-Laura Selwyn Selwyn was Greengrass's maternal cousin and the previous female Prefect of their year. While there was always conflict between them because Greengrass was friends with Alice Tolipan, when McGonagall took away Selwyn's position and gave it to Greengrass, a new resentment was born. Mentors Rubeus Hagrid Greengrass enjoyed Hagrid's class and learned a lot from him. They got along well and Hagrid would later recommend her to the Ministry for Magizoology upon her graduation. This was a sentiment echoed by McGonagall and Newt Scamander himself. Etymology Astoria is a name derivative of the name Astor and most likely comes from the Waldorf-Astoria hotel in New York, which was named after the infulential Astor family. It also comes from "Asteria" meaning "star-maiden." It is also the name of one of the Titans of Greek mythology. Eurydice is a Greek name that belonged to the betrothed of Orpheus. She died young and Orpheus tried to retrieve her from the Underworld, only to fail when he looked upon her. It most likely refers to the lost nature of Greengrass and her relationship with Draco Malfoy. Greengrass is an English name that literally means "Green grass." It emphasizes the colors of Slytherin, hinting at the family history. Malfoy, her married name, is French for "bad faith." This refers to the Malfoy family's typically distrustful and dubious personality. Trivia * Greengrass was portrayed by Jade Olivia, Tom Felton's real life girlfriend in Harry Potter and the Deathky Hallows Part II. * In Sweets, Astoria is portrayed by Alice Englert. Sources * Sweets: The Tale of Astoria Greengrass * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child * Pottermore * Like a Candle in the Wind Category:Slytherins Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Greengrass family Category:Selwyn family Category:Malfoy family Category:Deceased Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Married individuals Category:Welsh people Category:Order of the Phoenix allies